


On her own two feet

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: Milla and Muzét have a conversation about the use of legs.





	On her own two feet

“Why do you have legs?”

Coming from anyone else, the question might have sounded absurd, but the genuine curiosity in Milla’s voice left no doubt in Muzét’s mind that the conversation was serious.

“Why shouldn’t I?”

Milla frowned.

“You never use them, though.”

Pondering an instant, she realized she had indeed never used them. How interesting.

“I’ve never really thought about it. What would I need them for, when I can just float through the air?”

As if to prove her point, she flew a little higher, and let her body rotate, until she was facing Milla upside-down.

“That’s my point. If they serve no purpose, why have them at all?”

“I don’t know. Maybe to seduce human men? I’ve heard they like girls with long legs,” she replied pensively, looking up at her long, slender limbs. She wiggled her toes and giggled at the sight. “Do you think Gaius liked my long legs?”

“I believe Gaius had other things on his mind when you were tethering with him,” Milla replied with a frown.

“That may be true. What a pity.”

“If you have no use for them, you should replace them with something more useful,” Milla said, bringing back the conversation on topic.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Something you could use in battle. Talons, maybe?”

Shock straightened up her pose. “Are you trying to turn me into a harpy?” she sputtered in indignation.

“Is that a no?”

“Of course it is!”

Silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Then…

“Would you like to use them?”

Another strange proposition.

“I don’t know how,” she replied sheepishly.

“I can show you.” Milla was unrelenting.

“This could be fun. Teach me.”

Milla instructed her to descend and let her feet touch the ground, then turn off her anti-gravity state. She did, and for a glorious instant she thought she was standing on her own feet, but soon her bum met the ground.

“Oww…”

“Your angle was wrong,” Milla noted, analytical as ever. She bent down and offered her hand. “Here, I’ll support you.”

She let Milla pull her up, and held on to her arms to steady herself.

“I’m standing!” She smiled, proud of herself.

“Now you should try walking. Put one foot before the other.”

She lost her balance again, but this time Milla was there to catch her. Leaning on her shoulder, she tried again, one step at a time. It was not long before she could do it on her own.

“Look at me, Milla! I’m walking!”

This was more fun than she had anticipated.

“You’re doing good.”

Her chest swelled with pride at the praise. But Milla’s smiling eyes suddenly took a competitive glint.

“Wait until you learn about running.”


End file.
